csifandomcom-20200225-history
From the Grave
From the Grave is the first episode in season four of . Synopsis The team must find the connection between the two crime scenes; the killing of a drug dealer and the rape of a well-off family's housekeeper who happens to be pregnant with her boss's child. The lab and Horatio learns that Mala Noche have put a Green Light (a hit) out on them. That the order came all the way from Nicaragua. Plot Horatio Caine is at Holy Redeemer church, speaking with Cardinal Benedetti about an old sin that haunts him--a life he took long ago. They are interrupted by the sound of gunfire. Aberto Fuentes was transported from jail to attend his mother's funeral, but when he approaches the coffin a man pops out of it, firing a machine gun. He kills Alberto and several others. Horatio runs to the scene in time to fire a few shots at the man's escape vehicle: a hearse. When Horatio spies a pitchfork tattoo on Aberto's chest, he realizes he's dealing with Mala Noche, a deadly gang that deals not in drugs but weaponry and who are renowned for being deadly assassins. When Frank Tripp tells Horatio that Aberto was in jail for selling drugs in violation of the gang's code, Horatio realizes that this is why Aberto was killed by a member of his own gang. Ryan Wolfe collects DNA and chases away reporter Erica Sikes, who is hoping to get another big scoop from the young CSI. Tripp and Horatio pay a visit to Michele Burke who paid for Aberto to come to his mother's funeral. A rich young girl, she's dabbling in bad boys and admits under pressure that a guy going by the name of Diablo got her to put up the money for Aberto. She claims to not know he was planning to kill Aberto. Back at the scene, Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne lose the gas trail of the hearse, but they're able to narrow it's range down to a 5 mile radius. Horatio, Delko and Tripp respond to a break in call and find Celia Gonzalez, the housekeeper beaten and raped while the family of the house was safe in their panic room. Celia is pregnant and won't allow a rape exam for fear of harming the baby. When Horatio gets the Livingstons to come out of their panic room he tersely tells Dale, the husband, that he'd better cover Celia's medical bills. Calleigh is able to get an alkali trace off the carpet from the suspect's shoes. In the morgue, Alexx Woods postulates to Delko that Aberto's mother, who died of a heart attack, was frightened to the death. She shows Delko a suspect mark on the woman's cheek. When Delko goes to Mrs. Fuentes's house, he finds a grenade under a bed and believes Alexx is correct. At the labs, Natalia Boa Vista introduces herself to Calleigh and Ryan but offers them no help with their case, since her grant is for working on cold cases only. Dan Cooper, the new AV tech is more helpful--he points out Erica's newscast to Ryan, in which she's picked up footage of Ryan working at the crime scene and commenting on the case to Calleigh. Ryan heads to the hospital where he picks up DNA from Celia's rapist to run at the lab. After a discussion with the doctor, Horatio has to tell Celia that she's lost her baby. When he asks after the father, Celia hesitates and Horatio realizes the father was Dale Livingston. At the lab, Aaron Peters informs Calleigh that the substance she found on the Livingston's carpet was processed limestone with magnesium mixed in, the kind that would be found at a processing plant. Calleigh searches for an abandoned plant and locates the Mala Noche stronghold. Horatio and Delko storm the place with a SWAT team and locate Raphael Sifuentes, whose print was found on the grenade at Mrs. Fuentes house. Raphael cooly informs Horatio that there is a 'green light' on him and shots erupt forcing Horatio and Delko to run for cover and return fire. When the dust clears, Horatio has Raphael hauled off. Back at the lab, Ryan confronts Erica and tells her about the hit out on Horatio, and then demands she stay away from him. For emphasis, he destroys the tape recorder she brought with her. Valera tells Delko that Raphael is not the rapist, but that the person who hid in the coffin and killed Aberto is a match. Back at the abandoned mine, Tripp and Calleigh work out that Mala Noche was using golf clubs to smuggle grenades into the country. They trace the golf clubs back to Dale Livingston's company. When they bring him in, Livingston claims he was strong-armed into helping them and that he never touched the money they put in an account for him. When Horatio takes him to task for leaving Celia outside the Panic Room, Livingston claims that Celia shouldn't have been there at all--Wednesday, the day the golf club shipments came in, was Celia's day off. Horatio returns to the hospital to ask Celia what she was doing at the hospital and she tells him that the Immigration office suspected Livingston of business dealings with Mala Noche and put pressure on her to spy on him. Horatio chews out Immigration Officer Maxwell, who insists they needed Celia to get Diablo. Horatio turns to Natalia, hoping she can run the DNA from Celia's case with older cases, hoping to get a match there. Outside the lab, Horatio and IAB officer Rick Stetler exchange tense greetings, and Stetler mentions he's been in New York and has met people who know Horatio. Natalia runs the DNA and gets a match: Benito Galian, aka Diablo. The charges were filed and subsequently dropped by Michele Burke, who admits that she filed them falsely after her father caught her with Diablo. She tells them the last time she saw him, he was discussing a 'universal' meeting. Ryan turns to Erica Sikes for help, borrowing her parabolic recorder and having Dan analyze the tape. Ryan translates some Spanish he picks up off the recording, including a bit that mentions a pier. SWAT teams descend upon the Mala Noche meeting, but Diablo isn't there. Horatio realizes he's going after Celia and races to the woman's hospital room just as Diablo is about to strangle her. Horatio pulls him off her but is forced to shoot him when he won't back down. Horatio ends the episode in the same place he began in, in church, as Stetler looks on from the shadows. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe * Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods Guest Cast * Rex Linn as Frank Tripp * Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista * Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Amy Laughlin as Erica Sykes * Armando Valdes-Kennedy as Aaron Peters * Patricia Velasquez as Celia Gonzalez * Steven Eckholdt as Dale Livingston * Jerry Adler as Cardinal Benedetti * Rhys Coiro as Diablo * Lobo Sebastian as Raphael Sifuentes * Amanda Loncar as Michelle Burke * Simone Kessell as Agent Maxwell * Lesley Fera as Dr. Joyce Carmel * Rodolfo 'Rudy' Garcia as Himself * Bradley James as C.O. Rafferty * Giovanni Lopes as Alberto Fuentes * Julia Vera as Marisol Fuentes * Shelli Bergh as Paula Muro * Tara Westwood as Amanda Livingston * Charles Griffin as Paramedic * Will Morales as Noche Sniper #1 * Dexter Fletcher as SWAT Leader * Mark A. Nash as Detective Major Events *DNA Lab Tech Natalia Boa Vista and Audio/Visual Tech Dan Cooper are both introduced for the first time. *It's revealed that the Miami-Dade Crime Lab has been given a complete makeover. *It's revealed that Ryan can translate or understand Spanish. Trivia * Yelina Salas, portrayed by Sofia Milos, is removed from the introduction. * According to Ryan, it's revealed that passed one month after in the previous episode "10-7 ". See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes